Home
by AnaGarper
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Kurt dejo McKinley, pero Nueva York puede llegara a ser agobiante demasiadas veces, y Kurt Hummel necesita a Lima, necesita a su hogar, para sentir que está en paz consigo mismo. One-Shot Klaine! Family!Klaine


_He vuelto de nuevo, tengo una historia a medias, lo sé, intentaré continuar ahora que vienen las vaciones. Os dejo con un One-Shot, muy Klaine, muy mio, muy amo a ChistopherPaulColfer con toda mi alma...Bueno aquí os lo dejo, enjoy it :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Fox & Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, Kurt y Blaine también les pertecenen, yo solamente juego con ellos_

_**Pairings**: Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson (Klaine)_

_**Advertencias**: Ninguna_

_**Rating:** K_

**HOME**

Kurt Hummel respira tranquilo, sentado en un parque de Lima, Ohio. Observa como los niños pasean con sus madres, como la brisa de primera peina sus cabellos, como las palomas revolotean a su alrededor, como el ligero murmullo del ambiente hace que poco a poco se vaya relajando cuando contempla lo que le rodea.

Kurt Hummel necesita estar solo alguna que otra vez… Cuando siente que el mundo le agobia, le rodea, le estresa… Él vuelve a casa, a su hogar, a ese pequeño pueblo donde no había lugar para una estrella como él, pero que al fin y al cabo es lo que le llevo a estar tan alto hoy en día.

Respira de nuevo, y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, no solamente necesita volver a casa, necesita volver a ese parque… Ese maldito parque, donde vivió las experiencias más importantes de su vida... en ese momento, los recuerdos asaltan su cabeza: Un mini Kurt jugando con su madre en el parque, un Kurt de 10 años paseando con su padre muy tarde cuando ambos no sabían que hacer sin alguien que les dirigiera, un Kurt asustado y escondido detrás de un árbol llorando amargamente porque había descubierto que era homosexual, un Kurt contento y sonriente junto con sus mejores amigas y un montón de bolsas del centro comercial, y por último, un Kurt enamorado agarrando dulcemente la mano de su novio, Blaine Anderson.

¡Oh! Blaine Anderson, quien le iba a decir que ese amor adolescente, se iba a convertir en algo tan especial, después de 16 años juntos, de los cuales nunca se había arrepentido. Blaine era un desconocido que nada más conocerle le cogió de la mano, le cautivó el corazón, y le hizo compartir su dolor y esperanza.

Pero no debía olvidarse de su otro amor, Nueva York, todo lo sufrido para llegar allí y todo lo sufrido para ganarse la vida allí… ¿Mereció realmente la pena? Para Kurt Hummel, es pregunta no tiene más que una respuesta clara… Sí. Aún recuerda cuando Rachel y él llegaron a su ciudad de ensueño, donde ignorantes, les robaron todo el dinero que llevaban encima durante la primera noche que salieron de fiesta, o cuando en su primera oportunidad de actuar en un musical pidieron audicionar para el papel protagonista y se rieron en su cara. Pero todo aquello, todo, absolutamente todo, les había ayudado a madurar. Y ahora Kurt Elisabeth Hummel y Rachel Barbra Berry eran los mayores actores de Broadway.

Pero Kurt tiene un tercer amor, que es este lugar, aunque le cueste admitirlo, aunque piense y diga en voz alta que Lima fue una prisión para sus alas…Sabe que en el fondo, admira todo aquello que vivió aquí, que le hizo ser como es hoy día, porque sin Mckinley, sin el Club Glee, sin todos aquellos que dejo atrás no podría ser él, y eso le hiere el orgullo, pero a la vez se lo cura. Por eso necesita volver, por eso necesita curarse de Nueva York de vez en cuando, respirar el aire de ese pequeño pueblo, y sentir que ha cumplido todo lo que se esperaba de él en esta vida.

Cuando viene aquí, se acuerda de todos aquellos que formaron parte de su vida y que por unos motivos u otros dejo atrás… El Club Glee, aún forma parte de su vida, a ellos los arrastró a Nueva York, de uno en uno, no podría vivir sin ellos… pero ¿Y Dave Karofsky? ¿Habrá conseguido tener un amor correspondido, alguien que le quiera y que le lleve el almuerzo al trabajo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquellos locos y habladores Warblers? Blaine mantiene contacto con ellos, pero él apenas sabe que fue de sus vidas, bueno, aunque lo que si sabes es que Nick y Jeff al fin se dieron cuenta de lo evidente, y después de unas cuantas crisis, se casaron hace dos años… ¿Y que habrá pasado con el suricato? ¿Sebastián Smith seguirá yendo de bar en bar acostándose con el primero que conozca o habrá sentado la cabeza de una vez?

Todas pequeñas preguntas asaltan su cabeza, no hacen falta contestación, pero ahí están… Muchas veces se le ha pasado por la cabeza llamar a David pero la idea es desechada por su cerebro inmediatamente. No quiere quedarse atrapado en el pasado, pero aún así lo necesita, y esa es la principal razón de venir aquí.

Supongo que se quedará aquí durante un par de horas más, hasta que tenga que volver a casa, a su casa de Nueva York, donde Blaine lo recibirá con un beso unos brazos que se amolden a él durante la noche.

-Ey…-una voz le despierta de sus pensamientos

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?- contesta el aludido

-Supongo que venir a buscarte, no podemos pensar que estas tan lejos de nosotros, y nos ponemos tristes- su marido pone cara de cachorrito

-¿Te los has traido? No me lo puedo creer, se los podrías haber dejado a Rachel…- dijo Kurt suspirando y levantándose del banco

-Ya, pero es que insistieron, además los ojos de Claire se parecen tanto a los tuyos, que no puede resistirme- y le dio un beso en la frente a Kurt

-Ahora entiendes porque no puedo castigar a Joey… porque tiene la misma cara que tú, y no puede evitar sentirme fatal- suspiró- De todas formas, tu a los 5 minutos le vas a levantar el castigo…

-Somos malos padres ¿eh?

- ¡No! Tu eres el mal padre, yo soy excelente- Kurt ilumino su cara con una sonrisa.

- ¿Perdona? Eres tu el que les prepara de comer todo lo que quieren y cuando quieren…

-Porque soy su papa favorito…y tú un envidioso- y comenzó a correr por todo el parque hasta que Blaine lo arrojó a la hierba

Quedaron así durante un par de minutos, Blaine encima de Kurt, dándole pequeños besos por la cara, pero no todo es siempre prefecto, dos pares de manitas los separaron y tiraron de ellos.

-Papi K, te hemos echado de menos pero sí no nos haces caso nos volvemos a Nueva York- dijo Claire

-Eso, que hemos recorrido mucho camino para verte – añadió Joey

-Venir aquí, enanos- los cogió a ambos en brazos, y mientras los abrazaba, los llevó en dirección al coche- Hoy vamos a ver mi casa de cuando era pequeño y la casa de papi B también.

-¿Si? ¡Qué guay!- Gritaron ambos entusiasmados- ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más?

-Pues el instituto William Mckinley donde los papás estudiaban antes de irse a Nueva York, y si queréis también iremos a la Academia Dalton, donde yo conocí a vuestro padre.

-¿Esa academia de pijos engominados donde iba papi B antes de conocerte?- pregunta Claire agitando sus coletas

-Esa misma- contestó Kurt riéndose mientras veía a Blaine con la cara desencajada.

-Pues yo no quiero ir- dijo Joey

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Eh?- preguntó Blaine molesto

-Porque….no quiero que se me pegue el pijo como a ti- le dijo sacando la lengua a su padre.

-¿A si?- Blaine se acercó a Joey- Pues te vas a enterar- y le cogió de los brazos de Kurt y le comenzó a zarandear.

-Papi B, que me mareo

-Blaine, bájale- Su esposo hizo caso- Joey, deja de decirle verdades que duelen a tu padre, que se enfada- Kurt rió

-Pero papi K, es la verdad

-Si le dejas en paz, luego te compro un coche de juguete

-¡Ala! Yo también quiero una princesa nueva para mi castillo de juguete- refunfuño Claire

-Bueno, pues luego compramos ambas cosas, ¿Os parece bien?

- ¡SIIIII! – Gritaron ambos a la vez

-Y luego soy yo el que los malcría- dijo con el ceño fruncido Blaine.

-Mañana te devuelvo el puesto a ti, que se que no puedes vivir sin él…

Y de esta manera la familia se alejó por la calles de Lima, donde cada año volverían, donde cada año, Kurt volvería, porque necesita su hogar, porque sin él no es nada, está incompleto. Pero, en fin, si lo piensas bien, Kurt Hummel, ha tenido una buena vida.

**He vuelto, sí, lo sé, he dejado una historia a medias, no se si la acabaré, o la cerrare con un final rapido porque no le veo ni continuación, ni reviews, asique como que voy pasando**

**Me he inspirado hace un rato y en cuarto de hora tenía esto, asi que, supongo que aplausos .El primer One-Shot que hago en mi vida, espero que no sea tan malo como pienso.**

**Un Klaine para toda la familia, sin lemmon ni cosas de esas, pero empalagoso :) Y muy adorable :)**

**Espero que os guste**

**Mis mejores deseos**

**AnaGarper :)**

**P.D: OS LEO! A TODOS! AUNQUE NO LO CREÁIS ESTOY AHÍ, LAS 24 HORAS**


End file.
